Lo Que Más Valoras
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: No hay mejor forma de descubrir tus sentimientos por alguien que un sueño revelador. Esta viñeta es parte del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".


Disclaimers: Los personajes son porpiedad de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

Esta viñeta forma parte del Drinny-Con 2018 organizado por la página de Facebook **_"Drinny All The Way"._**

* * *

 **Lo Que Más Valoras.**

* * *

Todo el mundo en el castillo de Hogwarts no paraba de hablar al respecto de lo que el bobo de Ron Weasley se la pasaba contando respecto a la prueba de la semana pasada, en donde las sirenas lo habían secuestrado; no es que él fuese muy importante por sí solo.

Claro que no.

A él lo habían llevado a las profundidades del lago porque era parte de la segunda prueba del gran Torneo de los Tres Magos que se llevaba a cabo ese año en Hogwarts, y como siempre, y para no perder la costumbre, _el grandioso Harry Potter,_ había sido seleccionado como uno más de los campeones, y claro, como era _San Potter,_ le habían dejado participar a pesar de que sólo eran tres campeones.

Draco no era el más feliz al respecto; desde que habían dicho su nombre esa vez, se había encargado de hacer que los demás supieran que el único campeón de ese colegio era, por derecho, Cedric Diggory, que no le importaba ni un cuarto de mierda que fuese o no, el representante, simplemente, quería opacar a cara rajada.

Cuando su mala suerte se hizo presente, de que la dragón no le había arrancado la cabeza de un mordisco, se terminó completando cuando no se murió ahogado, eso le hubiese dado más tranquilidad y…

Un suave aroma lo distrajo de sus rabietas mentales, de que el único lugar donde Potter sufría fatídicas consecuencias fuera su cabeza, sus ojos grises se toparon con la joven que pasaba justamente frente a él, con sus libros abrazados, mientras charlaba con quien él suponía sería una de sus compañeras de curso.

Ginevra Weasley, para Draco, era la única persona rescatable de esa desagradable familia, no es que le gustara, no, por supuesto que no, es sólo que la había visto hechizar a varios chicos, y sin duda sus habilidades iban por encima de cualquier zarrapastroso que hubiese en esa casa llena de pelirrojos muertos de hambre; además, era divertida, bonita y, no, no podía dejar que su mente fuese a ese lugar.

Se quedó ahí, sentado, escuchando los cuchicheos de los demás respecto a lo que sería la tercera prueba, las dos pasadas habían sido según los demás, fabulosas ¿qué sería en la tercera? Las charlas regresaron a las interrogantes de si era o no cierto lo que Ron Weasley pregonaba, desde luego, Draco, sabía que ese mugroso sólo buscaba aprovecharse de la fama momentánea.

—Por favor –gruñó enfadado, haciendo que la pelirroja a unos pasos de él se dignara a observarlo –todos sabemos que ese Weasley sólo busca aprovechar la atención que le durará cinco minutos.

—Según tú, no es cierto lo que cuenta mi hermano –soltó, alejándose de los demás y encarándolo, Ginny Weasley se burlaba constantemente de su propio hermano, así que era un poco sorprendente para él que se pusiera a defenderlo.

—Sí –bufó –no creo que las sirenas vinieran hasta el colegio por él ¿o tú sí crees esa idiotez? –Se burló, avanzando prepotente hasta ella –dime ¿crees que las sirenas caminen por aquí esta noche? –rió.

—&—

Draco se fue a la cama temprano, no había estado de buen humor desde que se había topado con la chica Weasley, e intentando humillarla, él había terminado siendo el hazme reír de los que estaban ahí presentes.

Después de unos momentos, cayó presa del sueño y el cansancio, un lugar oscuro era locación para ese sueño en particular, no distinguía mucho, cuando giró para observar a su alrededor, se percató que flotaba.

Sorprendido, por ese sueño tan vívido, siguió avanzando, la vegetación le hacía saber que estaba en las profundidades del lago, quizás por tanto escuchar cosas sin sentido de las pruebas; había avanzado lo que para él había sido una eternidad, la enorme satisfacción de no tener que respirar en su sueño era un grato bonus al respecto.

Llegó a una pequeña ciudad bajo el lugar, ni siquiera sabía si las cosas eran así en el lago, pero quería darse una idea al respecto, las sirenas, que no eran para nada como los sangre sucias del colegio soñaban, estaban a su alrededor, con los Grindylows, todos reían de él, y no comprendía la razón.

— _Hemos tomado lo que más valoras –informó una de las sirenas._

—Es imposible, ustedes ni siquiera pueden salir de aquí, criaturas asquerosas…

— _Entonces, mejor que observes un poco en esa dirección._

Draco observó donde la sirena señalaba, unos cabellos rojos como fuego danzaban con el agua ¿qué hacía Ginevra Weasley en su sueño?

—Ja, ni siquiera…

— _¿Estás seguro de que ella no te importa tanto para ser quien esté ahí, atada?_

—Muy seguro.

No pudo dar más explicaciones, las palabras de la sirena aún lo golpeaban fuertemente _Hemos tomado lo que más valoras._

Eso era imposible, claro que sí ¿por qué sería Ginevra Weasley lo que él más valorara? Ni siquiera se llevaban bien, las pocas veces que habían cruzado palabra, estaba muy seguro que era un insulto de su parte ¿por qué valoraría a esa Weasley? Ni que tuvieran mucho en conocerse o se conocieran.

— _Viktor Krum ha tenido como más grande tesoro a Hermione Granger –susurró la sirena, como si supiera lo que pensaba –dime ¿por qué no tú la valorarías a ella? –Se burló –del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso –nadó a su alrededor –nosotros no robamos algo que no sea valorado tan intensamente._

—&—

Avanzó intranquilo por la mañana siguiente hasta el Gran Comedor ¿por qué no podía quitarse ese mal sueño de la cabeza? Por supuesto que esa pelirroja piojosa no le interesaba para nada en absoluto, entonces la buscó con la mirada, desesperado por comprobarse que no significaba absolutamente nada para él.

Ginny Weasley levantó la vista, reía divertida por algo que decía uno de la mesa de Gryffindor, sus ojos castaños y bonitos se toparon con los de él, y su gesto no murió, simplemente se hizo más discreto y como si eso fuese un pequeño secreto entre ellos dos.


End file.
